


Dreams

by MachineryField



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: You have two types of dreams -- the nightmares and the actual dreams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I fell back in the undertale hole and finally played deltarune and i am fEELIN IT

You have two types of dreams -- the nightmares and the actual dreams. Neither are really pleasant, though, so the separation really just comes down to which is less  _ un _ pleasant. It’s hard to top dreams of ripping your own SOUL out of your body, though, so it’s not too hard to figure out which is better.

The dreams of people around town, living in what they call the Underground, are much preferred. You dream of being a small child, called Chara sometimes and Frisk other times. You’re always so kind to those around you.

You befriend people who you’ve never spoken to before, and authority figures you’d never dream of being friends with usually. You stand your ground against your own mother and leave her behind -- leave the nest -- something you know you’d never be able to do.

You befriend skeletons that didn’t exist in your town until recently -- you actually see the younger brother of that Sans. When that clicks into place as you walk home, you almost chuckle. If you didn’t know better, you’d say these dreams were telling you something.

You dream of SOULs of a variety of colors, each representing something else. Each kept in a container by dad, as he refuses to look you in the eye and fights you to the death. You dream of the golden flower at the center of it all -- killing Asgore when you try to spare him -- try to live a better life.

You dream of the monster it becomes, and you dream of sparing it anyway. You dream of holding not an ounce of malice in your body, of being an innocent child full of joy and curiosity. Of being someone who can show mercy to everyone.

The closest these dreams come to being the nightmares for once is when you dream of being in an underground lab. Monsters that don’t look right appear from every corner, and yet you continue to try and be understanding. You recognize pieces of them -- pieces of the monsters they once were, and you soothe their melted forms.

You learn from your teacher -- a doctor in this world -- the truth and you beam as she confronts all that it brings. You return to dad with your heart pounding and your soul full of determination.

That’s when mom appears again, when everyone appears. You feel bitter, seeing all the friends this tiny you has made -- this tiny you that you will never be, no matter how hard you try…

And then the flower returns. It takes everyone’s souls and you brace yourself for something more disturbing than the last form. You prepare to come face to face with something horrible…

And it’s your older brother, Asriel looking at you.

Your throat tightens as he calls you Chara and turns into that form you both worked on when you were young. God of Hyperdeath he called it, as proud as can be. You’d nearly forgotten it before now.

You fight against him, you SAVE them all. Each soul -- including that of Asriel. You wish you could do something like that in real life, but how can you SAVE anyone when you can’t SAVE yourself?

When it’s that dream… you wish and long for the nightmares instead. Those are easier to deal with, sometimes. Easier than dreams of another life, another world...


End file.
